


Rivalry of the Stars

by Wolvyrnx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvyrnx/pseuds/Wolvyrnx
Summary: The Nikiforov vampire clan has controlled Russian territories for millennia upon millennia. They rule with a gentle but firm fist, keeping control through fear and reward. The clan is one of beautiful, perfectly structured beings who live under human skin.The Katsuki werewolf pack is losing its ground in Japan. The island is getting far too small for their growing numbers, and they are forced to relocate. They rely on teamwork and internal structure to remain in control of their affairs. The pack is one of toned athleticism, lean and fierce whether wolf or human.Will ancient rivalries hold? Will interspecies incompatibility finally succumb to natural attraction?Nothing can prepare either party for what will send them crashing together.





	Rivalry of the Stars

The young Nikiforov heir took slow, methodical steps down the dimly lit hallway, watching the ground without a particular destination in mind. His silver hair, shining in the glow of the lamps on the walls, swung gently in front of his eyes. He sighed a soft delicate breath, emptily running the edge of his cloak between his fingers. Dark blue satin, his clan's color, and the clan crest embroidered into the underside right above his left collarbone. An emerald brooch held the two corners together at his throat.

His footsteps, though soundless, seemed to echo in his own mind with the weight of the silence around him. The heir of the Nikiforov clan knew his father wanted him to take the position, but how soon was another story. His chiseled jaw clenched in confusion as he wondered when he ever would take up such an important role in the clan. The prospect simultaneously terrified and thrilled him. The light from the lamps glittered on his skin, paler and colder than snow.

From deep within his long still heart a sharp pain tore out to the surface and wrenched him against the wall, panting heavily and clutching at his chest. The prince took a long shuddering breath and sank down against the wall, pulling his knees into himself. With just that, he knew. They were back, and they were going to hunt down his family until either his clan died or theirs did.

Thousands of miles away, a wolf howled, and a chorus of howls answered.


End file.
